Azalea Rappaccini/Movelist
Azalea's skills in combat are limited, but powerful. Combat Style Customized Dust-Charged Gun Spear style: ''' An improvised version of the normal DCGS fighting style. Inferior in many aspect, but makes up for it's slow but deadly swings. ''"I don't like fighting... But if I have no choice, I do what I have to do." '' -Azalea Azalea's fighting style relies on long-distance attacks. She rarely ever uses her blade unless her enemies get close. However, due to how heavy her weapon is, she takes 3 seconds to aim her gun per shot; The recoil always throws her off balance. However, once push comes to shove, then Beatrice will take over for her, becoming a powerhouse that can move pretty fast despite how heavy her weapon is. While her swings aren't fast, they are deadly. After a few lessons with Maki, she began using feint attacks on her moves to trick the opponent and bait them into an easy-to-counter attack. Beatrice isn't quite serious until she starts using both her hands. Then she becomes a real threat. Her swings start using recoil boosts and the blade starts using Dust. Techniques Azalea has very few moves to write about. Beatrice, however, has a lot more to compensate. ''Rapid Fire Sniper:'' ' A concentrated shot of at least five bullets towards a single foe. Accuracy is terrible, and can cause Azalea to stumble. ''"I'll try my best...!" Death Stab: ' A quick stab with the naginata, followed by a barrage of shots from the gun. ''"Sorry, but mercy isn't something you can ask for!" ''Concentrated Lock-on:'' ' A technique she learned after seeing Ruby in battle. She twirls her weapon vertically, allowing a quick reload and a quick aim adjustment, allowing for a fast shot that has great accuracy. Accuracy is impressive, but it has a high chance of staggering Azalea. ''"Lock-on, fire!!" Golden Massacre: ' The first technique Beatrice uses. A combo of slashes ending with a rising attack followed by a gun shot. ''"This is the truth of your existence! A perfect death!" ''Ruler of the Forbidden Land:'' ' Following a Red Dust-enhancement, Beatrice starts a graceful flurry of attacks ending with her tossing the weapon in the air, spinning, before catching it mid-air. ''"Bow before me! Be bewitched by my beauty and die of bliss!" Fickle Murderer: ' She begins spinning the weapon above her, and shooting several times, causing a rain of bullets from all directions. ''"The roulette begins here! And none shall be left alive!" ''Endless Witch:'' ' Azalea/Beatrice's final technique. A White Dust empowered strike that causes a massive earthquake on the ground, resulting in a powerful Dust-based explosion afterwards. ''"With this, the tale of murder and death will end. Sleep peacefully." Aura Usage Azalea's usage of Aura is for healing purposes. As Beatrice, she's quite fond of using barriers. Mass Heal: ' A powerful aura-based technique that does not just heal the user, but as well as any nearby allies. As a bonus, this is an effective anti-Grimm Aura, as it repels their presence. ''"Let the dawn come and victory be in a simple soul!" ''Concentrated Healing:'' ' A stronger aura-based healing that can treat near-fatal wounds. It severely weakens Azalea, but allows her to heal any of her allies that are near death. ''"I won't give up on you! By my hands, you will not die!"